The invention relates to exercise apparatus for resistance training, and more particularly to the resistance mechanism or strength engine.
Exercise apparatus for resistance training, including cardiovascular exercise/training, employ various resistance mechanisms, including a weight stack and various biasing means opposing a given direction of movement. The present invention provides exercise apparatus with a simple, effective resistance mechanism.